The Laws of Inheritance
by LuaM
Summary: Rainha America tem um pedido muito específico a fazer ao Rei Maxon a respeito de suas futuras filhas e das Leis de Herança - TRADUÇÂO.
1. Chapter 1

**Primeiramente, como está escrito no resumo, essa fanfic é uma tradução. A fic original pertence à ****_hushedhands. _****A fic tem, atualmente, 23 capítulos e, de acordo com o que hushedhands me disse, esta mais ou menos na metade.**

**Traduzir não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo mas vou tentar postar uma vez por semana. Não posso garantir essa frequência porque faço faculdade e enquanto algumas semanas são tranquilas outras são como o inferno na Terra. ****_Drama._**

**E me avisem se virem algo escrito errado ou sem sentido. Li e reli isso tantas vezes que já sei de cor. ****_Drama outra_**** vez.**

**E não sei se vocês lembram mas tem uma parte no livro em que a America fala sobre o modo como o Maxon conversa, eu não lembro muito bem o como isso ficou no livro, e tem uma menção a isso na fic, vocês vão ver. Eu tentei colocar do melhor jeito possível mas não ficou bom. Meu dois primeiros livros são em pdf e é horrível de procurar. Então, se alguém lembrar como é no livro me avisa por favor pra eu arrumar.**

**E essa fic vai ser postada no Nyah!Fanfiction também. **

**Por último, pra não perder o costume. A Kiera tem todos os direitos e a fic pertence à hushedhands.**

Ela esperava tropeçar e cair nessas escadas por anos. Elas eram íngremes, estreitas, mal feitas e mal iluminadas, e só eram usadas em situações de pânico e emergência. Mesmo assim, foi embaraçoso quando finalmente aconteceu. Ela estava entre as entradas distantes de dois abrigos quando o alarme soou, e Avery, o guarda mais próximo a ela, correu, brandindo sua arma, e a escoltou em uma corrida rápida até a próxima entrada. Mas America usava saltos, claro que usava, e estava ficando pra trás durante a corrida. Ela precisava de treinamento físico, lamentou, pois estava ficando com dificuldade pra respirar mais facilmente desde que se mudou para a gaiola dourada de Maxon três anos atrás. Estava fora de forma.

Então Avery, com coragem e senso de dever, voltou e a pegou pelo braço, levando-a com ele pelo resto do caminho até a entrada do abrigo. Estrondos altos vinham do corredor, e America agradeceu a qualquer divindade que estivesse ouvindo por homens como ele. Homens que correm, brandindo armas, em direção aos rebeldes, para defender o Reino. A porta para o abrigo abriu, Avery empurrou America para dentro, e bateu a porta, fechando-a, atrás dela. Ela estava a salvo e Avery estava correndo para os tiros, agora claramente audíveis.

Avery talvez estivesse um pouco entusiasmado por ter salvado America. Com aquele empurrão pra dentro do abrigo, ela caiu pela íngreme, estreita, mal feita e mal iluminada escada e pousou, duramente, sobre o próprio ombro, aos pés de Maxon.

"America!" Ele exclamou, surpreso. " Você está bem?"

"Bem." ela disse, pelos dentes cerrados. Seu ombro queimava, mas iria melhorar rápido. Ela só precisava de um minuto, talvez trinta segundos, e a dor começaria a diminuir.

Ele ajoelhou e lhe estendeu a mão. "Você tropeçou?"

"Eu fui empurrada." Ela não devia ter dito isso, se arrependeu imediatamente. A dor a estava a distraindo, ou então ela teria pensado melhor em sua tentativa de salvar seu orgulho. De qualquer jeito, todo mundo sabia que ela era desajeitada. Fingir ter tropeçado não afetaria mais ainda a reputação da Rainha.

"Quem te empurrou?" Maxon perguntou, com voz grave.

"Foi um acidente." America insistiu, endireitando o vestido. Seu ombro ainda ardia. Se tivesse mais alguém no abrigo, ela teria se ocupado com eles. Mas ela e Maxon eram os únicos que restaram da família real, e os únicos para ocupar o abrigo destinado a eles. Esse era um dos poucos momentos em que ela sentia falta da Seleção o suficiente pra desejar que algumas das outras garotas estivessem ali com eles. Mesmo que isso significasse que o marido dela tivesse que fingir flertar com algumas delas por um tempo, seria melhor que a raiva no olhar dele neste momento.

"Quem te empurrou, America?"

"O homem que também salvou a minha vida" Ela disse, com firmeza.

"Um guarda?"

"Não foi de propósito, Maxon" America disse, sentando-se na cama mais próxima."Foi entre dois abrigos sem acesso fácil a nenhum deles. Foi por isso que eu demorei tanto a chegar aqui. Um guarda, eu não vou te dizer qual, correu para me proteger, me passou pela porta, e correu para a batalha para defender a sua vida e a minha."

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela. "Se eu prometer não ficar nervoso-"

"Você já está nervoso."

"Eles não devem te empurrar, America, e sabem disso."

"Ele exagerou em seu entusiasmo em me proteger do tiroteio. Dê a este homem uma medalha."

"Talvez eu dê se você me disser quem ele é."

Ela o olhou. "Não vou."

"_America._**" **Ele disse, exasperado.

"Em alguns dias, eu prometo." Ela disse."Não enquanto sua adrenalina estiver agindo, meu amor." Ela adicionou a expressão carinhosa como um lembrete. Eles não eram supostos a brigar aqui em baixo. No abrigo deveriam cuidar um do outro.

Maxon afundou ao seu lado e concordou. "Ótimo. Me deixe olhar isso?"

"Isso-"

"O ombro sobre o qual você caiu."

"Como você sabe?" Ela fez o seu melhor para não demonstrar, não gostava de adicionar mais preocupações ao seu já pesado fardo. Não por algo como um ombro dolorido.

Ele afastou seu cabelo avermelhado com a mão, colocando-o sobre o outro ombro. " Eu presto atenção" ele respondeu, gentilmente puxando o ombro do seu vestido verde-garrafa para expor a pele por baixo. Estava vermelha e formando um hematoma. Ele pressionou seus lábios gentilmente sobre o ferimento. "Gelo." ele disse.

"Assim que o ataque acabar." America concordou.

"Você aceita uma aspirina?" ele sabia sobre sua relutância em se medicar. Na maioria das vezes, ela lhe dizia que ele estava exagerando quando tentava lhe enfiar um remédio garganta abaixo. Era o resultado por serem criados de forma diferente. America, como uma cinco, nunca teve acesso a cuidados médicos ou remédios. Maxon, como príncipe e único herdeiro ao trono de Illéa, era, com toda certeza, cercado de todos os cuidados possíveis durante sua vida.

"Isso te deixará mais tranquilo?" America perguntou, encostando seu nariz no dele.

"Sim."

"Então eu devo tomar." Ela disse, sorrido um pouco.

Ele riu e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, pontuando suas próximas palavras com beijos. "Você realmente-" beijo, "disse a palavra-" beijo, " 'Devo'? " beijo.

America riu com a memória. "Você é uma péssima influência para mim, Maxon Schreave."

"Dói?" ele perguntou, olhando sua pele exposta.

"Está muito melhor agora." Latejava um pouco, mas a queimação inicial do impacto já havia passado. Eles escutavam, mas era impossível ouvir muito pelo cômodo à prova de sons. "É muito ruim?" America perguntou.

"Não sei dizer."

"Violento, entretanto." America disse, sombriamente. "Ouvi tiros."

Maxon suspirou, cansado. "Malditos Sulistas." Não existia mais nenhum outro tipo de rebelde. Os nortistas, que ainda queriam ser unificados e militaristas, agora eram chamados 'A Milícia' e garantiam a paz do Rei em regiões instáveis que não respondiam muito bem às mudanças lentas mas contínuas na estrutura das castas..

America concordou, com o coração apertado pelo marido, colocando uma mão atrás de seu pescoço. "Fique confortável, Maxon. Vai ser uma longa noite, uma vez que estivermos fora daqui."

Maxon franziu as sobrancelhas, tirando sua gravata. "Eu esperava jantar com você essa noite, minha querida."

"Não começa." America disse, revirando os olhos e tirando os sapatos.

"O quê?" ele perguntou, com uma expressão de falsa inocência.

"Você sabe quem chamou de 'minha querida' semana passada? A Chanceler da Federação Alemã. As únicas pessoas que menos seriam 'suas queridas', em todo o mundo, devem ser os rebeldes. Devem ser. Eu ainda espero que, quando você encontrar um deles, você vai estender a mão declarar a paz e dizer, 'Bom te ver, _meu querido_'."Maxon gargalhou, seus olhos castanho-mel brilhando. "Você vai chamar qualquer pessoa 'sua querida'. Não me chame de'sua querida'." America ordenou.

"Meu mais querido amor"Maxon ofereceu.

America balançou a cabeça para ele. "Você está se esforçando." Ela se inclinou e o beijou, depois se recostou de volta na cama, deitando, olhando para o teto. Ela colocou seus pés descalços sobre o colo dele. Sua mãos começaram a trabalhar, esfregando as solas profundamente. Ela suspirou, pesadamente, " Você está trabalhando seu caminho de volta às minhas graças agora."

"Isso é o suficiente?" ele perguntou, divertido. "Eu vou me começar e me comportar mal com mais frequência."

Ela sorriu um pouco e fechou os olhos. Estava aterrorizada pelos ataques, além de ansiosa pelos guardas lutando lá em cima e por suas famílias, se alguns deles perecerem, mas ela não conseguia para de pensar que esse era o maior número de horas que ela e Maxon tiveram juntos durante toda a semana. Ela estava agradecida de tê-lo.

As mão dele congelaram repentinamente, e ele prendeu a respiração. "Você esta sangrando." Ele disse, infeliz.

"O quê?" America perguntou, se levantando. Como poderia estar sangrando? Ela não estava machucada, exceto pelo ombro mas a pele não estava rasgada.

"As articulações dos seus dedos estão machucadas, Ames." Ele disse, aproximando-se para examiná-los. Na luz fraca do abrigo era difícil ver os detalhes.

"Oh." America suspirou em alívio. Deitou-se outra vez e fechou os olhos. "É por causa dos meus sapatos."

"Esses sapatos?" Maxon perguntou, revoltado.

"Todos os meus sapatos. Isso é o que eles fazem, querido. Não dói." Ela assegurou.

"Você deixou a sua pele em carne viva com esses sapatos, como pode dizer que não dói? Silvia fez você usá-los? Ou foi Mary?"

America sorriu e balançou a cabeça, "Aí está você outra vez, me pedindo por nomes."

"America-" ele protestou, as ela o cortou.

"Você acha que eu vou trair as mulheres que trabalham comigo? Deixá-las, sem ajuda, para enfrentar a ira de seu Rei? Esses são meus sapatos, eu os coloco toda manhã, sou perfeitamente capaz de usar outros sapatos, mas não uso. Gosto dos que tenho.

"Você não vai mais usá-los, America." Ele disse, firme.

"Sabe, embora esteja feliz em acatar suas sábias decisões em certos assuntos de estado, eu não concordo com o seu senso de moda, Maxon."

"Você pode mandar fazer outro, feitos para os seus pés. Tão na moda quanto estes, mas sem o sangue."

America suspirou, mas não infeliz. " E você poderia ser menos protetor comigo."

Ele não respondeu. Estava digerindo sobre isso, e ela gostava disso nele. Ele estava ouvindo, processando e tentando solucionar o assunto. Quando falou, não foi com a voz que ele usa como Rei. Não era autoritária ou firme. Era sua voz de um príncipe jovem. Ele estava terrivelmente incerto e só um pouco com medo. "Você é tudo o que me resta, America." Ele finalmente disse.

Ela imediatamente moveu os pés para o lado e colocou os braços firmemente ao redor dele. "Eu não vou a lugar algum." Ela pressionou um beijo em sua bochecha. "Você está preso aqui comigo."

Ele sorriu um pouco, com alguma cor voltando ao seu rosto, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e disse, com um ar de falsa casualidade, "Sabe, se você me desse alguns herdeiros, talvez eu deixasse de ser tão protetor com você. Eu teria outros membros da família com os quais me preocupar."

Ela sorriu com a sua insolência. "Talvez se você fosse para a cama antes das duas da manhã, nós poderíamos fazer um herdeiro."

"Sério?" ele perguntou, olhando para ela, com os olhos brilhando.

America respirou fundo, "Isso com certeza aumentaria as chances."

"Bem...nós estamos juntos agora." Ele disse, levantando as sobrancelhas.

America riu e balançou a cabeça, "Maxon screave, nós não vamos conceber o próximo herdeiro ao trono de Illéa em um abrigo durante um ataque rebelde. É totalmente inapropriado."

"Droga." Maxon suspirou. "Você está certa. Não é assim que queremos começar as coisas com ele."

"Ele?" America perguntou.

"Ou ela, como nosso primeiro filho pode ser. Mas o herdeiro ao trono seria um 'ele'."

"Oh, seria?" America perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Claro. Você sabe disso." Maxon disse, confuso.

"Enamorado com o patriarcado, não é?" America perguntou, divertida mas não satisfeita.

"O que... o que isso significa?" Eram em momentos como esse, que a criação de Maxon se mostrava. Sua falta de experiência com mulheres ainda o deixava com um olhar de 'cervo na estrada'. Usualmente isso faz America derreter, como se ela estivesse olhando nos olhos de um Maxon muito mais jovem e vulnerável. Mas nesse momento, ela precisava ensiná-lo.

"O que seria tão errado em uma mulher herdar a monarquia, Maxon?"

"Você quer dizer... nossa filha? Rainha?"

"Sim."

"Bem... é só que... não é o que é feito." Ele disse, simplesmente, em um tom que tentava terminar o assunto.

"Por que não?" ela desafiou, mas com a voz doce.

"Porque... nós apenas... nos passamos o trono pela linhagem masculina."

"Por que não poderia passar para uma filha?"

"Porque ela não seria um homem." Ele disse, sentindo o perigo em que estava e parecendo prestes a explodir.

America concordou, simpaticamente. "Então você acredita que um homem é mais capaz de governar um país do uma mulher."

"É claro que não!"

"Uma Rainha é um acessório pra um Rei, não uma governante por direito."

"Eu nunca disse isso!"

"Então por que você não permitiria nossa filha ser a monarca depois de você?" America exigiu.

"Nós não temos umas filha!" Ele lembrou.

"Nós poderíamos." America disse, simplesmente. " E eu preciso saber que ela não perderia seus direitos garantidos a ela por nascimento por causa do seu gênero."

"O que você quer que eu faça, America?" Ele soava cansado.

America suspirou e beijou sua têmpora. "Eu quero que você mude as leis de herança para que nosso primogênito, menino ou menina, herde o trono. E uma vez que nós tenhamos feito de tudo para garantir igualdade entre nossos filhos e filhas, eu acho que posso ser convencida a começar a produzi-los."

Maxon não estava feliz. "Você esta me pedindo para mudar uma lei tão antinga quanto Illéa."

"As castas são tão velhas quanto Illéa, Maxon. Nós estamos mudando tanto. Mudando para garantir igualdade entre as castas. E eu quero mudar por igualdade entre gêneros também."

"Por quanto tempo você vem pensando nisso?"

"Honestamente?Desde antes da Seleção."

"Como?"

"Eu sempre achei ridículo as princesas serem usadas como peões, casadas com príncipes de outros países, e apenas príncipes poderem herdar um título de reinado. E você sabe que isso é chamativo, porque eu percebi. Eu não olhei duas vezes para a monarquia antes da Seleção, mas durante uma olhada, eu percebi isso."

Maxon tinha aquela ruga entra as sobrancelhas. "Eu vou pensar sobre isso."

"Você não consegue imaginar passar a sua coroa a uma mulher?"

"Seria a sua coroa, m-"

"Maxon." America avisou.

"Amor. Eu ia dizer meu amor, eu juro." Ele sorriu um pouco e aquela ruga diminuiu.

"Você acha que ela não seria forte o suficiente para aguentar a responsabilidade?" America perguntou, colocando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

Seu sorriso sumiu. "Eu não consigo imaginar colocar essa responsabilidade em nenhuma de nossas crianças, ainda mais nossas menininhas."

"Nós vamos ajudá-los, Maxon. Nós dois." Ela disse, beijando seus lábios, docemente. "Não vai ser como seus pais. Eu não sou do tipo de sentar no Salão das Mulheres e costurar o dia todo, e você sabe disso. Você sabia disso quando se casou, não sabia?" Ela lhe lembrou.

"Sim, sabia."

"Sim, você sabia." Ela concordou. "Nós vamos ensiná-los, guiá-los. Eles vão vir até nós por apoio, por ajuda. Nós somos mais fortes juntos."

"Sim, nós somos." Ele concordou.

"Eles vão aprender disso." Ela prometeu.

Ela a avaliou de perto, e depois a beijou. "Eu quero meu herdeiro, America." Ele disse, com falsa petulância.

"Muito bem, então você sabe o que fazer, Majestade." America provocou.

"Você vem adiando por todo esse tempo, por causa disso?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não venho adiando." Ela balançou a cabeça, levantando as sobrancelhas, surpresa. "Nós apenas não tínhamos... realmente _tentado _um bebê. E nós não estávamos prontos." Eles levaram anos para se recuperarem da perda repentina do Rei Clarkson e da Rainha Amberly. O pensamento de trazer uma crianças ao mundo sob aquelas circunstâncias confusas e tumultuadas era horrível. Mas agora, apesar dos ataques rebeldes, Rei Maxon e Rainha America estavam governando bem juntos. Duas metades de uma moeda muito importante. E eles estavam mais velhos agora, e tiverem algum tempo juntos, só os dois. America se sentiu pronta, e ela sabia que Maxon não queria mais nada do que acalentar uma criança em seus braços. Ele queria uma família grande, e queria pra ontem.

"Eu estou pronto agora." Ele disse.

Ela concordou, e começou a desabotoar seu colarinho e suas mangas. "Pense um pouco sobre isso, querido. Eu estou falando sério. Eu não vou criar a minha filha como uma segunda classe real. Eu não vou despachá-la para casar com um dos nosso aliados. Eu não vou fazer isso. Meu filhos vão ser iguais, cada um deles, e a única a separá-los será a ordem de nascimento."

Maxon gemeu e deitou na cama. America sorriu para ele e se aninhou em seu peito, com a cabeça logo abaixo da dele. Ele beijou sua cabeça e disso, "Você é insuportável, sabia?"

"Sim." Ela sorriu. "Eu não sei como você me suporta. Sinto muito por você, Maxon."

"Tudo o que eu quero é o meu herdeiro, e ela vem com igualdade de gênero." Maxon fingiu reclamar. Talvez não fosse completamente fingimento.

"Você teve 34 outras mulheres pra escolher. Você fez a sua escolha. Agora viva com isso. " America brincou.

Ele riu e a beijou."Com prazer." Ele disse, antes de a beijar outra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenho umas coisas importantes a esclarecer: 1) o capítulo em que a America faz o ultrassom pela primeira vez, no qual ela descobre que tá grávida de UM bebê (vocês vão ver mais pra frente), foi publicado uma semana antes da Kiera anunciar sobre os gêmeos. Conversei com hushedhands, que me disse que até pensou em mudar isso mas não o fez porque isso daria uma certa liberdade pra escrever a fic como tinha imaginado originalmente. Então, vai ser um bebê só. Não gêmeos. 2)Tive que retirar a fic do Nyah!Fanfiction porque me lembraram que lá não é permitido postar traduções, mesmo que autorizadas.**

**Então é isso. E como sempre me avisem se virem algo errado. =D**

America passou todo o seu dia em uma reunião séria sobre educação com Kriss Ambers, e apesar de ser um tópico pelo qual as duas eram apaixonadas, ela já estava desgastada quando a tarde chegou.

"Maxon deve estar achando que fomos engolidas pelas nossas estatísticas orçamentárias." Kriss riu para as pilhas de pasta marrom que elas vasculhavam. "Nós o abandonamos no café e no almoço."

"Sua Majestade Rei Maxon pode usar seu tempo sozinho para alguma reflexão." Seu tom era sério, mas com um tom de fofoca.

"Ah, outra vez não." Kriss revirou os olhos. " Outra discussão de casal? Vocês passam todo o seu tempo juntos em guerra um com o outro?"

"Não." Seus olhos brilharam, " Maxon é terrível em guerras. Sempre o derroto facilmente."

Quando Kriss deixou o palácio três anos atrás, estava devastada. Ela amou Maxon incondicionalmente e mesmo assim não foi o suficiente. Mas Kriss teve um tempo para se curar e permitir que os sonhos de um futuro com Maxon desaparecessem. Sonhos perdidos não machucam uma vez que já desapareceram e você dificilmente se lembra de como eles eram. E, quando se sentiu pronta, ela teve a sua própria Seleção.

Candidatos fizeram fila no quarteirão pela chance de namorar Kriss Ambers. Alguns a queriam a penas pela fama. Outros estavam em um tipo de amor platônico pela imagem que viram dela durante a Seleção. As cartas que Maxon recebeu dela durante esse tempo, e que foram todas lidas com America ao lado para evitar qualquer tipo daquele desentendimento amoroso que perseguiu Maxon e America durante a Seleção, eram incrivelmente amigáveis. Kriss queria a opinião de Maxon, como um amigo que sabia pelo que ela estava passando. America estava inacreditavelmente orgulhosa dos dois por saírem de uma paixão e entrarem em uma sólida amizade. Não era uma coisa fácil de se fazer. Ela tinha sua amizade com Aspen para lembra-la disso.

E agora, Kriss estava certa de que tinha encontrado seu final de contos de fadas, afinal. Ela estava profundamente apaixonada por um jovem professor de uma escola particular de prestígio, conhecida por educar os melhores e mais brilhantes Dois e, ocasionalmente, Três. Eles compartilhavam, entre outras coisas, a paixão pela educação, o amor pela música clássica, gosto por bolo de chocolate e afinidade por uma certa Rainha ruiva que eles passaram a admirar.

As revistas de fofoca questionavam quanto tempo Kriss esperaria até se casar com o homem. De vez em quando eles publicam alguma coisa sobre Kriss ainda estar louca e desesperadamente apaixonada pelo Rei Maxon, e que esta é a razão pela qual ela ainda não está casada. Mas America sabia a verdade. Kriss estava se divertindo sendo ela mesma. Ela estava feliz consigo mesma e com o seu relacionamento exatamente do jeito que estavam, e quando ela estiver pronta para dar o próximo passo Maxon e America estarão na primeira fileira no seu casamento, sentados ao lado dos pais da noiva, torcendo por ela.

"Então, o que Maxon fez dessa vez?" Kriss perguntou, aliviada de ter algo do que falar além de orçamentos.

"Não é exatamente o que ele fez, mas o que ele vai fazer..." America disse, vagamente.

"Pobre Rei. O que você esta fazendo ele fazer agora?"

America suspirou. "Apenas uma pequena, minúscula e radical revolução social."

"Outra vez?" Kriss riu.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sei que estou abusando da sorte. Estou abusando da sorte em todos os sentidos possíveis." Ela indicou as pastas que elas vasculhavam. O projeto no qual trabalhavam agora deveria ser o suficiente para satisfazê-la, ela sabia disso.

Kriss e America conversavam sobre financiamento para escolas públicas. De novo. Maxon prometeu a ela que, se ela pudesse financiar e supervisionar a implementação das escolas, então ela poderia fazer isso. E ela queria isso. Talvez Maxon visse isso como um trabalha complicado, um sonho, mas America tinha uma tendência chocante em conseguir o que queria.

"Eu devo saber sobre isso? Ou é mais seguro se eu for surpreendida como todo mundo?" Kriss pergunto, cautelosamente.

"Eu quero mudar as leis de herança." Kriss engasgou, e America pressionou casualmente, "Vê? Nada sério."

"América, não faça isso."

"Eu sei. Acredite, eu as li. Eu li todas elas antes de sugerir isso a Maxon. Elas são uma teia de aranha pegajosa e ambígua que, se você puxar um fio, desmorona. E depois, possivelmente, não exista mais nenhuma maneira de passar o trono de monarca para monarca e então, talvez, tenha uma pequena chance de que a monarquia deixe de existir."

"Você não podia bagunçar alguma outra lei? Tráfego, talvez? Ooh, você poderia tornar legal virar o carro para a esquerda no sinal vermelho. Isso seria excitante, não seria?" Bagunçado o suficiente pra você, talvez, com os relatórios de acidentes?"

America riu. "Eu juro, eu não estou procurando por problema só por procurar. Dessa vez é importante. É sobre... bem, crianças."

As sobrancelhas de Kriss levantaram, "Crianças?... Ótimo, já é a hora disso?" houve um pequeno tremor em sua voz. Talvez uma pequena sombra de remorso. America se lembrava de Kriss dizendo uma vez, durante a seleção, que ela passava algum tempo imaginando como seus filhos com Maxon seriam. Talvez seu braços ainda doessem por eles, de tempos em tempos.

"Logo, logo." America concordou pensativa, para responde-la. "E enterrada nas leis de herança está a cláusula que me forçaria a casar minha filha com um príncipe de outro país, quando ela chegar à idade certa. E isso não vai acontecer, Kris. Isso não vai acontecer."

"Mas Maxon tem uma grande amizade com os Ingleses. E pense nos Italianos! Talvez não fosse tão ruim se você não estivesse a mandando para algum lugar hostil."

"E se ela não amar os Ingleses? Ou os Italianos? Kriss, não é justo e nem certo. Nossos homens da realeza têm uma elaborada celebração televisionada, sobre sua afloração sexual e seu poder em namorar 35 mulheres e casar com uma delas por amor. Nossas mulheres da realeza são negociadas como gado. Eu não vou permitir isso."

Kriss suspirou, pesadamente. "Não posso discutir com isso."

"Eu falei com ele sobre isso algumas noites atrás, durante um ataque rebelde."

"Oh, America! Aconteceu outro ataque?" Preocupação cobriu seu rosto e America acenou como se não fosse nada. Não foi um dos ruins. Sem fatalidades.

"Eu disse a ele que as mudanças na lei permitissem que uma herdeira mulher fosse incluída na linha de sucessão. Assim, se nós tivermos uma filha primeiro, ela poderia herdar o trono de Maxon e governar como uma monarca hereditária, mesmo que ela tenha irmãos."

"América, isso..." Kriss suspirou. "Isso não é possível."

"Oh? E derrubar o sistema de castas? Isso não é possível também?" America perguntou.

"A liderança do nosso país é passada pela linhagem masculina." Kriss lembrou.

"Oh, é mesmo? Nossa, eu não tinha a mínima ideia. Conte-me mais sobre a monarquia da qual eu sou Rainha, Kriss." America disse, em um tom sarcástico.

Kriss foi intimidada. "Eu só quis dizer que... você tem que ter um filho homem, America. E ele tem que se tornar um Rei."

"Talvez eu tenha. Mas talvez eu tenha uma filha primeiro. E ela não vai ser passada pra trás por um irmão mais novo apenas por ser uma garota."

Kriss percebeu que não estava indo muito longe em convencer America. "E como alterando a linha de sucessão vai garantir que a sua filha não seja negociada com um país estrangeiro? São duas batalhas diferentes, America."

"Eu também pensei isso. Eu estava exausta em argumentar contra essas duas injustiças. Mas depois de ler as leis de herança, eu percebi que qualquer mudança que dê o trono a minha filha, permitiria a ela escolher o próprio marido. Dar a uma princesa esse poder em uma mudança anularia essa cláusula estúpida que requer que a enviemos em um navio para a Noruécia ou para a Federação Alemã ou qualquer coisa assim. 'Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só'*."

"Então, se você tiver uma filha primeiro, ela está protegida."

"Todas as minhas filhas estariam protegidas, uma vez que princesas sejam legalmente iguais a príncipes. Seria uma grande passo para eles."

Kriss deu um sorriso torto, "Todos eles? Quantos você está planejando ter?"

America balançou os ombros, corando levemente. "Eu venho de uma família grande. Maxon sempre quis uma família grande. Ele quer encher esses salões com crianças ruivas. Nós podemos apenas rezar para que eles herdem o temperamento dele e não o meu, ou então teremos um verdadeiro apocalipse em nossas mãos."

Kriss riu. "Você poderia vender estradas para esse tipo de circo."

"Eu não acho que teríamos alguma chance. Você pode imaginar os Jornais Oficiais?"

"Ooh, pobre Gavril." Kriss lamentou.

"Ele amaria isso. Faria uma excelente transmissão, um desfile de crianças ruivas escalando as câmeras e balançando as luzes."

"Nós nunca mais teríamos que ameaçar invadir outro país." Kriss disse, brilhantemente. "Nós poderíamos apenas ameaçar mandar para eles um pacote com seus filhos selvagens para serem cuidados por uma semana."

"Nosso próprio tipo de invasão." America apontou, ainda rindo.

Kriss tomou um gole de chá, ainda rindo com a imagem, e finalmente disse, sobriamente, "Se você está falando sério sobre isso, você sabe que precisa ligar para a Princesa Nicoletta. Os Italianos têm leis as quais você pode modelar para a sua mudança de leis. As mulheres deles têm sucedido ao trono desde a inserção da monarquia por lá."

America piscou, aturdida por não ter pensado nisso antes. "Talvez eu possa colocar um pouco de pressão política na questão para Maxon. Adicionar um pouco de incentivo extra? Tenho certeza que os Italianos adorariam ver Illéa fazer progresso na igualdade de gêneros."

"Vá devagar com ele, America." Kriss alertou. "Ele ama dar o que você pede, mas essa é uma grande tarefa. Não... não o faça se sentir um fracasso, ou como se ele fosse colocar o país em perigo com os Italianos, se ele não puder fazer isso por você."

Kriss estava absolutamente certa. Esse pedido, em particular, requeria um toque gentil. "Você está certa. Essa não foi uma boa ideia. Vou ser cuidadosa com ele." America prometeu, se levantando e alongando. Suas calças pretas finas e a blusa azul estavam amarrotadas pelo dia que ela passou naquela cadeira, discutindo logística. "Vamos terminar por hoje, Kriss. Eu preciso clarear minha mente antes do jantar."

"Tudo bem, então." Kriss se levantou e balançou um pouco sobre os joelhos, fazendo o sangue circular novamente. Seu vestido cor creme também amarrotado. "Oh, antes que eu esqueça. George me pediu para perguntar se você já leu sua proposta."

"Oh, sim." America sorriu à menção dele. "Como está o George? Escrevendo alguma outra proposta?"

"Ah não, você também." Kriss revirou os olhos. "Você leu ou não?... Sua Majestade." Kriss adicionou a última parte quando sua pergunta veio um pouco mais rude do que ela queria. America percebeu a especulação sobre o relacionamento de Kriss com George a colocou pra baixo. Coitada. America com certeza sabia como era aquilo.

"Eu li. E adorei. Quero me encontrar com vocês dois para discutir isso." O rosto de Kriss se iluminou com a notícia, mas America adicionou uma estipulação que trouxe um pouco de gravidade para a expressão da morena. "Mas não existe nenhuma maneira de fazer isso até tirarmos as escolas públicas do papel. Eu não posso vender isso a Maxon, e nem para os conselheiros. Não até que tenhamos nos garantido com esse projeto. Então, veja se esse seu homem consegue colocar sua inteligência considerável para nos ajudar a financiar escolas públicas, e aí nós poderemos começar a olhar para a sua proposta de bibliotecas públicas."

A proposta era realmente excelente. Iria requerer alguma diplomacia, Illéa precisaria de acesso à máquinas de impressão de larga escala, mais encontradas na Federação Alemã, e precisariam de acesso a textos de livros encontrados, principalmente na Inglaterra. E também precisariam, é claro, de financiamento, como todo o resto.

"Sim, certo. Uma coisa de cada vez." Kriss concordou, dificilmente contendo sua alegria. "Mas ele vai vibrar quando eu contar o que você disse."

"Bom". Sorriu América. "Ah, e Kris?"

"Sim?"

"Nunca mais me venha com 'Sua Majestade', outra vez."


	3. Aviso

Então, quase dois anos sem atualizar (eu sei, eu sou terrível). Não foi por querer juro. Juntou a faculdade e alguns problemas pessoais e eu simplesmente não tinha tempo pra mais nada. Pois bem, eu pretendo sim continuar, só que as coisas vão acontecer devagar. Não sei se já falei isso no capítulo anterior mas eu pretendo dividir os capítulos em dois. Ou seja, a cada um capítulo da fic original, vão ser postados dois aqui. Eu ainda vou estudar isso direitinho, porque eu tenho que saber a hora certa de cortar o capítulo. Esse é só um aviso, mas deve sair mais um capítulo por esses dias.

Obrigada pela compreensão e desculpem pelo atraso.


End file.
